Starlight Encounter
by d-s-unit
Summary: Evadeshipping Ash/Kenny, SatoKen . A series of fluffy midnight encounters between Ash and Kenny.
1. Night One

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all its characters are property of Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, et al.

Notes: Another Evadeshipping (Ash/Kenny) fic. No specific date/time or spoilers, just another random little fluff. Also a slight hint of Leagueshipping, but that is up to you to decide.

Night One

The stars shone bright on a small lake in the middle of the night. It was peaceful and tranquil, not a sound could be heard. A Pikachu and a Prinplup were dozing off beside a small fire, and not too far away were their' trainers laying together side by side, gazing up into the night sky. The red-headed one turned over to his raven-haired companion.

"That was some battle we had earlier."

The raven-haired boy smiled and laughed. "You and Prinplup have really been training quite hard. I don't think Pikachu has been in as fierce a battle as that for a good while now."

The red-head smirked, "Bitter about losing to us again?"

"In your dreams! I'll beat you next time! You can count on that!"

"Ha ha ha! You just keep thinking that. But who knows, maybe you will…" The red-head moved over and kissed the raven-haired beauty on the cheek. "…maybe you won't."

The two pulled into an embrace. "I'd like to think I will. But enough about battling, let's just lay here together and enjoy the stars together."

"Why, I would never think you capable of not thinking about battling even for a split-second?"

"Hey!"

A playful tumble erupted as the two star-lit trainers romped around, playfully tackling each other. It ended just as soon as it started with a bushel of red on top.

"Ha, I win again!"

"Aww, why can't I get a break?"

"Is this what you mean by a break?" The two suddenly were engaged in a sweet dance of the lips.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

The dancing continued on for several minutes as the two sweetly embraced each other. They reluctantly broke off as a slight breeze swept by the lake, disturbing the fire and causing the Pikachu and the Prinplup to shudder and fall back into a deep sleep.

"They look so cute there, don't they?" the red-head stated.

"They look so peaceful together. You would almost think that they haven't fought an intense battle together and that they are just two old friends."

"I'd like to think so, too."

The raven-haired trainer got up and walked toward the lake. A sense of nostalgia took over him as he remembered something fond and similar.

"You know, this reminds me of a night I spent with a close friend during the Indigo League a few years ago." He looked up towards the stars. "We slept under the stars, on a night very similar to this one."

The red-head looked jealous and mesmerized at the same time. "Oh? You never told me this before? Who was this guy?"

"His name was Richie. He was very much like me in many ways. Some people even thought we were twins. "

"Really?" The red-head went up to join his companion, wanting to learn more.

"Yep. It's been a while since I've seen him. Hopefully, he is realizing his dreams and getting to meet fantastic people during his travels…" The two trainers pulled into another embrace. "…as I have."

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

"I mean it. I never really have been into romantic stuff, but with you, it's different. It's difficult to describe, but I feel more at ease and more relaxed with you- like can open up myself and share something special. It's too bad we can't be like this all of the time."

"We can if we want to. We can always travel together."

"I would love that, but I can't just leave my friends. I love travelling with them and being there for each other. The friendship between us is so important to me that I don't want to destroy it."

"That's what I love about you, your loyalty and determination."

The two lovers laid themselves down and curled up beside each other. "But we can be together for now. For now, we have all the time in the world."

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Kenny."

And with one sweet kiss, the night sky embraced the two sleeping lovers.


	2. Night Two

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Pokemon. It's owned by Nintendo, et al.

Starlight Encounter

Night Two [Note: this night does get a little more heated up

It was a little more overcast this evening. The stars cast their spotlights through the clouds; a somewhat eerie, but majestic silver glow. The wind had picked up a bit around a small fire where the red- and raven-headed lovers cuddled up together for warmth and comfort.

"It's been a couple of nights since we last saw each other, Ash." The red-head buried his head into the crook of the raven-head's neck.

"I can't go out every night, Kenny. Brock and Dawn would suspect something."

"But just imagine what the looks on their faces would be like, especially Dee Dee's!"

"You really like teasing her with that nickname do you?"

"I can't help it, Dawn is sooo much fun to tease." The red head snuggled in closer to his raven-haired consort.

"She thinks that you may have a crush on her, though."

"I can understand. I mean we were friends since childhood and get along quite well. But I just can't see myself with Dawn, or any other girl for that matter." Several quick kisses on the cheek and on the lips ensued as the red-head moved his arms over his lover. "Now you on the other hand…"

"You can't get enough of me it seems." The raven-haired beauty stated as he stared starry-eyed into the fiery eyes of his other. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I should hope not." Fire red and midnight raven came together for another passionate embrace as their tongues danced between each other's mouths; their passion burning more fiercely by the second. Within a few moments, gasps of air came about as a rest was needed.

"Ash, my love…"

"What is it Kenny?"

"Can you…sleep with me tonight?"

"You mean…._sleep_ with you?"

"No, not that way! I'm not ready for that just yet. Just hold me and cuddle with me tonight. I want to wake up in the morning with you by my side."

"Whatever you want, my sweet Kenny."

Two lovers, fire and raven, curled up together in complete enchantment as the sweet sound of the midnight breeze carried them off into a deep and passionate sleep.


End file.
